


Crosses

by PopePatine



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/F, Fluff, Song fic, This turned out more angst then intended, marshfield, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopePatine/pseuds/PopePatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max comforts Kate after an emotional breakdown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crosses

It was about 2am in Arcadia Bay. The starry night had lit up the sky. It was unusually bright tonight. Max looked out her window as the moon shown through. Her laptop lay away on her stomach as she finished watching "V for Vendetta." She shut her laptop and set it next to her bed side table. Her eyes were getting heavier and heavier. She was almost asleep when she heard an echo of a soft cry. She sat up as more echoes could be heard. The dorms were mostly empty from everyone leaving for Thanksgiving break. She had elected to stay because they only had a few days off and the drive to Seattle would take to long. Plus she got to go to the infamous Price Thanksgiving. 

Max slowly got out of bed with the grace of a drunkin deer. She crept slowly out her door and made sure she didn't slam it shut. Max heard it again. It sounded like deep sobbing this time. 

'Huh.. I thought I was the only one who stayed.' She thought as she tried to find the source.

It wasn't Victoria's room nor was it Stella's. She walked down the hall and heard it come to her right. She looked at the door. Kate Marsh.

'Oh no.' Max thought as she felt her heart beat faster. She slowly walked toward her door and heard the cry of sobs. She raised her hand and softly knocked on Kate's door. Max heard a rustle and the crying cease. 

"Kate? It's me, Max." She said, "Are you okay?" She immediately felt stupid upon asking. 

"No Max. Just.. Please go away." She heard Kate say. Max hadn't heard her voice so broken since.. The roof.

"Kate please. Talk to me." She could feel her heart speed up and had to wipe the sweat off her palms. She couldn't leave Kate like this. 

"Max, just go." 

Max tried to open the door, but Kate's door was locked shut. She started to panic. Her hand jingling the door knob as she tried to open it. 

Kate looked at the door. She huddled into herself as she brought her knees to her chest. She couldn't talk to Max right now. It hurt to much. Everything was falling apart again. She could feel the depression creeping back into her soul. She tried to pray it away. Kate clutched her cross, whispering prayers to make it stop. She looked back at her door again. There was silence. 

'I can't let you see me like this again. I'm sorry, Max.' Kate thought as she felt hot tears running down her face.

"Don't you know that I'll be around to guide you. Though your weakest moments to leave them behind you." 

Kate's head snapped up. She could hear the strums of a guitar and a voice that could only be one Max Caulfield. Her prayers forgotten as she heard Max sing through her door. 

"Crosses all over, heavy on your shoulders. The sirens inside you waiting to step forward." 

Kate slowly got up from her bed. One hand still clutching her cross as she walked to her door. With each step she felt the darkness subsiding. 

"People staring. They know you've been broken. Repeatedly reminding by the looks on their faces."

Kate's hand gently touched the door. Her ears clutching onto every word to the song. She couldn't help but think how much Max saved her. How much she had been there. From stepping in between her and David, for comforting her, answering her calls and for talking her down. Her guardian again. A small smile was forming on her lips. Her hand slowly went to touch the door knob.

"Ignore them tonight and you'll be alright. We'll cast some light and you'll be alright."

The door slowly opened. The barrier that finally separated them finally fell away. Max dropped her guitar and wrapped her arms around Kate. She squeezed her tight. Thankful for whatever God that gave her Kate Marsh. She held her tell she knew Kate was alive, breathing in precious air. Max slowly broke away and brought her hands to rest against her neck. A pulse beating against her hands.

"Kate.. Thank god." 

Kate slowly brought her hand to rest on Max's arm. She brought her hand to nestle it against her cheek. Relishing in Max's warmth. 

"Thank you, Max. You brought back my light. You're my guardian angel."

Max could feel herself blush as Kate intertwined there hands together. She could see a smile crossing Kate's beautiful face. She would do anything to have that smile be permanent. She never wanted to see Kate not smiling.

"Always Kate." She smiled at her, squeezing Kate's hand. "You matter so much to me."

"Max, would you mind staying with me tonight?" Kate blurted out. She didn't wanna be alone tonight. She couldn't be. 

Max could feel the blush full force on her face. She was thankful for the darkness that hid her face.

"Uh.. Yeah. Sure Kate." She said. 'Way to be awkward dumbass.' 

Max stepped into Kate's room. They both sat on her bed in silence for a few minutes until Max suggested they find a movie to fall asleep too. She flipped on 'Fried Green Tomatoes.' They sat side by side against Kate's headboard. Neither willing or wanting to talk about Kate's meltdown. That could wait till morning.

Kate sleepily put her head on Max's shoulder. "You have a beautiful voice. I'd love to hear it more."

Max, too afraid to move her head for fear she'd disturb the girl, said, "We should have a jam session sometime. Your violin and my guitar."

"I'd like that." Kate said simply. It wasn't long before that, that she fell asleep. Max could feel her dead weight against her. She shut her laptop and placed it on the end table. When she was going to get up, Kate rolled over and her arm ran across Max's waist. She froze. She didn't wanna move her or wake her up. Max laid there for a long time until she could feel her eyes drooping heavy again. She settled in Kate's embrace. Too tired to think of the feeling she was having in her chest or the butterfly's in the pit of her stomach. 

'Till the morning.' she thought as she drifted off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't really turn out how I wanted, but it happened. Hope you liked it! All my fics are done on a outdated iPhone so bare with me if there are mistakes.


End file.
